


Reverence, and All It Entails

by Himitsu_Uragiri, Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Come Inflation, Drabble Collection, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: Welcome to Yoko and Shio's world of omegaverse and kemonomimi! Basically just a collection of self-indulgent and unconnected drabbles(unless stated otherwise) with the above theme. Chapters will be rated accordingly~1. Ineffable (Rated M)2. Sex is the Spice of Life (Rated E, Kinks: Minor anal gaping, creampies, kitchen counter/table sex, sex toys, heats & knotting.)3. By Moon Light (Rated E, Kinks: rimming, anal gaping, knotting, cum inflation, bestiality)





	1. Ineffable (Rated M)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Shio here(aka himitsu_uragiri) Firstly, a big thanks to Yoko for beta reading the first drabble of our collection! Each chapter will be individually written by either one of us and we hope you enjoy them~ To be honest, I was planning to start with something fluff/humour but I ended up writing something with smut, though after this I likely won't be writing much smut, I leave all that goodness to Yoko! Without further ado, happy reading and please leave a cookie for me~

When it came to scent marking, Shintarou was liberal. In the privacy of a locked room, in the quiet of an empty gym, in the solitude away from the discerning eye of society. It came as a surprise at first, that the most stoic and hard to approach alpha was generous in his display of affection towards his significant other. But his omega accepted it with an eager gladness.

A Saturday night found the pair in the Midorima household, watching a movie in the dim lighting and tranquillity of an empty house. Takao was snuggled, as comfortable as a cat on his lap, Shintarou’s arms loosely encircled the male’s trim waist. Instead of the movie, however, Shintarou’s attention was dedicated to lazily rubbing his nose on the area behind the raven haired boy’s ear, causing involuntary giggles to escape from the omega’s soft lips. It was that sweet chime of a laughter he enjoyed most.

“Shin-chan, I’m trying to concentrate on the movie!” Takao sounded his protest.

One which he paid no heed to.

The movie in question was Beauty and the Beast, the animated cartoon version from the nineteen nineties. He could say with certainty Takao had likely watched it at least a dozen times. The screen flashed to a traditional bar scene where LeFou was singing praises to Gaston. Frankly speaking, there was nothing he could care less for. Taking his eyes off the blinking screen, Shintarou pulled the collar of the baggy shirt Takao wore – it belonged to Shintarou, and was far too large for the omega’s slighter frame – exposing the pale flesh of his slender shoulder and dived in to plant a wet kiss right on the shoulder joint.

“You aren’t planning on letting me watch this in peace are you?”

Humming in response, he kissed a trail from shoulder to nape, pausing only to lather one spot with lavish attention; Takao’s scent gland. The omega squirmed on his lap and made to move away but Shintarou tightened his hold on the boy’s torso, effectively caging him in place.

“Shin-chan, stop it,” he whined.

Unfortunately, once again his words fell on deaf ears as Shintarou chose that moment to lick the shell of his ear, absorbing every hitch in breath and twitch of the omega.

“Are you sure?” He whispered hotly before nibbling gently on his ear lobe.

Takao fought with renewed vigour and successfully pushed Shintarou’s head – and his sinful lips – away. The omega’s ears and neck were still tingling with the ghost of Shintarou’s touch, and he sported the most adorable blush.

“No, I’m still kinda sore from last night and we’re meeting up with the gang for street ball tomorrow morning. I want to be able to play,” the boy chided firmly, removing himself from his alpha’s hold in the process.

Reluctantly, he agreed.

Before hitting the hay, Shintarou passed a cup of tea to the male settled snugly on his bed, once more sporting some of his clothing, a green night shirt this time.

“It’ll help you sleep better,” he said as an explanation.

“Aww, Shin-chan’s the sweetest and caring alpha in the world,” Takao cooed with a mischievous grin.

“Shut up and drink your tea. I’m turning the lights off soon.”

In one long gulp, the hot liquid disappeared down Takao’s throat, and the cup was set on the night stand. After clicking the switch, Shintarou made his way in the dark and shooed the boy to the side of the bed near the wall before climbing in himself. He slept on his back with his usual perfect posture. Takao was curled up next to him, a regular, comforting warmth.

“Nighty night, Shin-chan.” A sleepy mumble came from the cosy lump on his side.

“Good night, Takao.”

Shintarou awoke to the rustle of fabric and the shift of the mattress. The left side of the bed grew cold from the absence of a warm body.

“Takao?” He called, voice still thick with sleep.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

In the darkness, he sat up and felt around the nightstand for his spectacles. On the small table, the illuminated digital clock revealed the time was well past midnight. Takao was slowly edging towards the foot of the bed, however, something about his posture seemed out of place. It was to do with the way the male was curled in on himself, as though in pain, and the minute trembles that plagued his body.

“What’s wrong? Where are you going?” Shaking off the last tendrils of sleepy haze, he questioned in concern.

“S-sorry, I … hah.” Uncharacteristically, Takao stumbled in his speech.

That was when the fragrance drifted sensually into his senses. It wasn’t the refreshing petrichor unique to Takao, the scent that tingled his nose and sparked a warmth in him was sweeter and intoxicating. It was heady, like the parched grass in summer.

“You’re going into heat.”

The flinch was almost audible in the still room. Takao made to escape but his trembling limbs, like those of a newborn fawn, slipped on the duvet uncooperatively. Sensing the omega’s distress, Shintarou took firm hold of the thin shoulders and the pulled the male into a tight embrace.

“Wait … I can’t-“

“It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry I … I don’t know what’s going on. I-It’s early.”

Shintarou shushed him, shifting their bodies so Takao laid on his bed while he loomed over him, blanketing the smaller body entirely with his own. With steady hands, he unbuttoned Takao’s night shirt, peppering the usually hidden flesh with kisses, enjoying every mewl he could elicit from the omega. Even with the rousing scent of Takao’s heat heavy in the air, Shintarou’s actions were not rushed, but slow and certain.

“S-Shin-chan … ah, wait. Condom.” Takao writhed deliciously under him, edging away shyly from his naked arousal.

“You took your contraceptives correct?”

“I did. But-“

“Then it’s fine. I want you to feel me.”

Then, Shintarou took him. It wasn’t their first, but he was just as gentle and patient, teasing even. It was not about him. It was about the male in his arms. He prioritised Takao above himself, moved only to pleasure the omega until he was a writhing and debauched mess. If he begged for more, Shintarou delivered. At one point, he had Takao on his knees, as he slid into his most intimate depths, Shintarou bit into the omega’s nape, not quite forming a bond yet but enough to lay his claim. To assure and to publicise, so everyone would know Takao belonged to him. That he was his, and his alone. His partner. His omega. His mate.

_All mine._

 

He rose at dawn, the glare of the morning obscured by the thick curtains. Takao was still asleep, seemingly settled and past his heat. Shintarou extracted himself from the tangle of limbs and sheets, but made certain to bundle the slumbering omega with the blanket, keeping him warm. He went downstairs to fetch a glass of water.

In the kitchen, Shintarou spotted an inconspicuous bottle of pills by the counter.

_How careless of me._

He retrieved the white container and returned it to its designated hiding place – on the top most shelf, out of Takao’s reach. He had to be careful with those. It was a drug that induced an omega’s pseudo heat, one which lasted for several hours. But that was all he needed. The perfect excuse to skip the gathering and to keep Takao indoors. If he could, he would shackle Takao in his room, to hide him from the world and to keep him safe. Shintarou often entertained such thoughts.

Takao was made for him, belonged to him. Such a beautiful, perfect omega just for him. Shintarou wanted to keep him hidden away, lest he was stolen. A bond alone would not suffice. He wanted to make the boy incapable of living without him. To depend entirely on him. He was, after all, a _caring_ alpha. He would take care of his mate’s every need. He would be responsible of his mate’s life. _His_ mate. For life.


	2. sex is the spice of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E: Minor anal gaping, creampies, kitchen counter/table sex, sex toys, heats & knotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *calmly skips in with a smile to take over for Shio*
> 
> AHAHAHAHA YOU'RE IN YOKO'S TERRITORY NOW *cracks whip on the floor while laughing evilly*
> 
> Hihi~ Yoko-chan's here again!（*＾ワ＾*）Did'jya guys miss me for the like 19 months I've been gone after being here so often? Ahahaha...yea...sorry 'bout that. Don't worry, though! I still have a ton of ideas (so, so many ideas I'm probably gonna put them on tumblr as adoptables soon because there's just way I can do all of them LOL) and I haven't let any other couple steal my heart, so even though the midotaka tag is woefully slow I'll still be here...forever and ever.... ; A ;
> 
> As for why I haven't been writing, a lot of it has to do with me working on doujinshi! They're not all midotaka (and not everything on there has been worked on by me LOL) [but here's the site if you wanna browse](http://koeiro.kazamori.net/), we worked very very hard to get a doujinshi or comic posted for every day of midotaka week so there's already some stuff there and there's still two more to come! We're still looking for staff, but if you just wanna enjoy cute stuff keep your eye on it, we upload at least once a month!! :D
> 
> This hasn't been proofread by Shio yet because I'm such a procrastinator midotaka day is already over in her timezone (12 hours ahead of mine lol) so forgive any typos because gods I rushed to get this done! rofl

**(Please pretend for the sake of the au that shin isn’t a neat freak who would never allow feet let alone sex on his kitchen counters and tables)**

Even when coming home expressly aware that his mate’s heat had started, it still amazed Shintarō that when he opened the door to their apartment, scent hit him even before the blasting AC usually did. Kazunari usually smelled of citrus or something refreshing along those lines, but his heat and nesting scents were extremely different from each other on top of that. As a man of science he would have loved to have helped research the reasons, but he was already set in what he wanted to do, and he trusted those who had set out to find the answer would eventually be able to tell him. 

The loud sounds of clanging and cabinets slamming from the kitchen gave the illusion of it being a normal day, but following that trail Shintarō found himself freezing in the entry way for more than one reason.

Kazunari had piled several pans on each other and then the stovetop, a few more fanning out on the counter, which was also spilling over with so many ingredients that Shintarō could look across and imagine almost nothing that could be made.

Secondly, Kazunari was most certainly wearing Shintarō’s shirt and nothing else. A shirt that was stretched out in the wash accidentally and too large for even him. He knew for an absolute fact that he had told Kazunari to make scraps for cleaning if he refused to throw the shirt out entirely, but knowing the obsession with soft material he wondered why he thought that would work.  
The bottom framed his thighs quite well, tail swishing around comfortably underneath causing small ripples as if billowing in a breeze. The top, however, was what was causing him the problem. 

Their shoulder width was enough that usually Shintarō’s shirts would hang properly on one shoulder (for the most part) while dragging on the other, but since the machine had attacked the elastic which was only on the neck, now the entirety of that hole clung just barely to the sides of his shoulders, fabric resting just under his collarbones. 

While Kazunari’s back was turned he could study the flexing muscles in his back, especially when they flexed as he reached up (along with the shirt raising to almost reveal his hole) but then Kazunari suddenly turned to face him, and he could see not only the man’s pretty collar bones and neck, but the marks he had just put there, knowing that Kazunari wouldn’t have to leave today and risk showing them at work or to otherwise.

Shintarō was mostly the one to dislike such displays, but now that he had finally caved he couldn’t help but think about it, there being no doubt that Kazunari was mated. He might have to fight an alpha willing to argue his claim, but he would also get awe; jealousy. In the moment he would feel the bitter gulp himself, noticing someone else checking his omega, but in hindsight he couldn’t help some pride in having such perfection beside him.

“Shin-chan! Wel’m back! I was-was jus’about to make pancakes!” Kazunari greeted with a cheerful spin to face him, admittedly making Shintarō cringe in realization that Kazunari would only be this loopy if he hadn’t been taking care of himself. 

He was a bit late, but thankfully not too much. The best case scenario that might have happened would be that Kazunari would realize whatever he made wasn’t edible and just leave the mess for his mate to clean up later (which would probably be horrifically stuck on and cause a huge fight, if he were to be honest with himself and his temperament.)

Worst case…Kazunari would leave the stove on but still be so out of it he’d leave it unattended and possibly burn more than just their own apartment down.

“You fool, what have you been doing this whole time, when was the last time you ate? I left you water right outside your nest so there were no reasons for you not to drink it!” Dropping his bag where he stood, thankfully outside of the doorway, he marched forward while trying not to seem large or intimidating, but protective. Kazunari looked up at him with large eyes from under thick eyelashes, which fluttered and touched his cheeks when Shintarō tapped the back of his knuckles against his forehead.

Pressing thick lips together, Kazunari seemed to be searching for the words to explain himself while his thighs rubbed together and wiggled in guilt. Shintarō mostly looked down because his eyes had just been drawn to the movement, but more than just his mouth, his entire throat went dry with what he saw next.

Kazunari’s heat had obviously hit him suddenly, enough slick gathering at once to thickly coat not just the back but the insides of his thighs, which was then joined by tell-tale globs of cum. They had then mixed together, making large spots shine from the light of the window behind him.

“Kazu…” He started, swallowing thickly to make sure his voice didn’t die out. “Which do you want first, sex or food?” He kept his voice even and Kazunari’s ears, which had started to fold against his head, perked up again. Even though he seemed excited, perhaps just even in that Shintarō had suggested it, or that the timing was ok, he still actually thought about it, and Shintarō felt much more secure in making love with him if he was lucid enough to weigh current pros and cons.

“Sex.” Kazunari kept it simple and sweet with a nod and a smile. “It’ll make me hungrier though so you’ll have to help me out, hubby.” He winked as he finished, and Shintarō predictably groaned.

“For every time that you interrupt me to ask if it’s done yet, you will mysteriously find your house key missing on a day when you get home well before I do.” He threatened, keeping both his voice and face level but serious.

Kazunari was so surprised he accidentally spit in his face when he laughed with his mouth open.

“O-Oh-Oh my god Shin-chan! What even is that? So precise!! How long have you been planning to use that threat?” He laughed openly, Shintaro grumbling under his breath as he ignored his mate and started to undress, trying his best to not take it to heart.

He had neither the patience or the state of mind to make it a sensual strip tease, but he was still acutely aware of Kazunari’s eyes on him, weight leaned back against the edge of the counter as he hissed out a staggered breath. His belt slipped through every loop in one smooth tug, and Kazunari made an appreciate noise as he pulled it out completely, nimble fingers undoing his button and fly so fast it was like they had been already undone before he had dealt with his belt.

Kazunari was obviously looking forward to what he thought was coming next, pink tongue slipping out to run along one scraggly tooth and then the other side of his lips as he looked at his mate, seeming to appreciate it even more when instead of undoing his pants Shintarō grabbed his tie right in the middle, loosening it just as easily as he had his belt. Pulling it all the way free, he easily looped it on the back of the chair right beside them, his shirt following after he had released his buttons in a practiced manner, no one taking more time to undo than the other. With all those clothes now on the chair he moved it out of the way of the table, Kazunari’s pupils growing, making his eyes dark, when he realized exactly why a clear path from one to the other would be needed.

Kazunari scooched some things out of their way on the counter, turning back just in time to see the pants already off and folded neatly on the chair back, boxer briefs straining out and even just a little bit wet in one pinprick spot. Kazunari’s heat alone could have done this, yes, but he wasn’t so young as to believe that was the only reason.

Seeming to teleport with how quickly they were face to face again, Shintarō turned him around, putting his hands on clothed hips to signify “help me strip you” which Kazunari was more than willing to lift his arms to do.

The oversized shirt probably hadn’t even landed by the time Kazunari was lifting himself up to kneel on the counter, Shintarō’s hands admittedly pushing up but he had started moving even before that little que. Starting with just one knee on top he had Shintarō lift him the rest of the way up, getting on his hands and knees immediately and immensely enjoying the loud sound of Shintarō’s breathing.

Yelping when hands suddenly gripped him, one on each butt cheek, Kazunari moaned when he was wiggled back just a bit and then suddenly spread, Shintarō just eyeing his already swollen pink hole, which still looked like they had just had sex.

Trusting what he knew about his partner’s body Shintarō stuck four fingers in immediately, two from each hand, making Kazunari keen and arc his back, nipples pointed out like a snack from where Shintarō could see above and to the left. Green cat ears flickering in interest already, he tipped Kazunari’s body down slightly, so that his butt hung entirely off and below the countertop, before guiding his cock just below, Kazunari echoing his hiss.

Making sure to hit as many nice spots as he could on the way, Shintarō brought all four fingers back to the very entrance, immediately spreading each pair horizontally and watching as gravity poured thick columns of slick directly onto his cock, unable to keep a moan in his throat. Tilting the butt slightly up again, Shintarō continued to pour (somewhat on the floor, at this point) as he watched his hole, the pink insides now clearly visible from between his fingers and the slightly translucent curtain. 

Kazunari cursed, perhaps from feeling the cool breeze where he usually couldn’t, although maybe he was just acutely aware of the sensation of his walls being moved (and responding to the aroused growls Shintarō didn’t even realize he was making).

“Are you ready?” He managed to ask in a voice that at least resembled a human, if deeper and huskier, to which Kazunari keened in response.

“Gods yes!” and so Shintarō took all his fingers out at once, the hole genuinely gaping open a little bit as it awaited something else. Barely paying attention Shintarō absently moved his cock around, finally finding the plump butt only to rub in-between the cheeks and across his hole, driving Kazunari crazy judging by the varied noises he made. 

Having fun teasing, even if he was just as desperate, Shintarō purposefully drove his cock down so that the head hit his rim, the lonely little thing seeming like a mouth as it opened and closed, just a little bit, as the cock rocked back and forth. 

As Kazunari became even slicker Shintarō accidentally slid into his hole on an over-exaggerated thrust, watching with wide eyes as the gaping hole opened even wider than it needed to be around the intruder, then coiling tight and over releasing again. Kazunari didn’t need to be eased onto his cock, not at this point in their relationship, but still Shintarō slid in tiny increments, watching closely as the rim mouthed around his cock no matter how many times he did it.

“Asshole” Kazunari made sure to say loud enough for him to hear, and he smirked even as he suddenly thrust the rest of it in forcefully, bottoming out in seconds.

Both of them groaned, Shintarō no longer able to hold back as he thrust in like he usually did, circling his hips to hit the roof as well and a sound ripping out of him when Kazunari’s walls swelled even more, seeming to cave in around him, sticking tight and making it harder to pull out. He settled for not moving out as much but hitting the sensitive spots more often, but he eventually wanted to move on.

Reaching around to Kazunari’s front, he groped wildly for a moment before finding a swollen bud, the grip he grabbed it with alone making Kazunari moan although when the large hands rubbed and twisted he released slick again, tipping his head towards the ceiling as a long, yearning call left him.

Shintarō hid his smile into his mate’s shoulder but finally did as he wanted, taking his cock out nearly entirely before putting his weight into the thrust, Kazunari making a strangled sound as his arms failed from under him. With his arms now folded on either side of his body Kazunari kept his butt in the air but angled his spine enticingly, chest placed flat on the counter top so that his swollen nipples flicked back and forth across the cold table, Shintarō’s thrusts now literally pushing him along it and making the sensation even better.

Unable to stop from licking his lips, although they were dry, too, Shintarō leaned down and pressed a kiss on Kazunari’s neck so quickly that you’d almost think he had just been breathed on, but Kazunari smiled up at him behind his shoulder so he knew he was caught. Huffing slightly, he leaned up a little and pressed his nose against the curl at the top of Kazunari’s ear, making it flicker in annoyance at first although it got used to it as he kept it there, startling him, then, when Shintarō suddenly bit it.

“Re-all-y?” Kazunari asked, voice broken in-between the thrusts, and Shintarō said nothing before turning his attention to the other thing that had his attention, Kazunari’s black tail, swaying slightly with the movements but also his joy. It was much thinner and with shorter hair than Shintarō’s own, so much that it seemed small in his hand, but it was very sensitive because of that.

Thrusting his hand across it like it was a cock made Kazunari thrust back against him, pushing his chest harder against the counter which was a better reaction than he had even hoped he would get. Easing down so that he got incrementally closer to the base, he gripped it tight when he got there, using it to push Kazunari right against his thighs, back and forth as far and then as close as he could get, hitting his prostrate as often as he could with the deep thrusts. Kazunari tried to escape, wiggle away, but it was to no avail.

“Too soon—Shin-chan, I don’t wanna come yet!” He argued, but Shintarō just gripped the base even tighter, bottoming out to his prostrate and then hitting every little bump on the way back out.

“Come.” He commanded simply, right into Kazunari’s ear in as low a voice as he could manage, rushing to get one last thrust in before Kazunari came with a strangled yell, painting the off-white counter below as Shintarō continued to thrust through it, although he wasn’t close to knotting yet.

Slowing down as Kazunari finally started to regain his breath he thought through his options, not even aware he had stopped thrusting until Kazunari suddenly pushed back again, glaring even as he pouted, making it much cuter than he was sure he wanted to look.

“Table?” He asked, so aroused that he really couldn’t manage full sentences, but still smirked when Kazunari nodded enthusiastically, snickering when Shintarō picked him up, cock still inside, and then placed him on his back on the table.

Kazunari made to wrap his legs around his mate’s waist so he shrieked when both were suddenly grabbed and spread, one being put on top of his right shoulder and the other spread to the side, twisting his body slightly so that one nipple was nearly touching the tabletop. Looking up at him curiously with big blue eyes, Kazunari really wasn’t aware of how much Shintarō’s cock had slid out during all of that until he thrust it all back in at once, moaning much louder now that he had come once and was out of the veil of heat.

“Shin-chan, kiss me?” he asked sweetly, reaching both arms out as far as he could, positioned in such a way that he didn’t just want to grab Shintarō’s neck, but his face to pull him in close.

Sighing despite himself Shintarō still immediately did as his omega asked, kissing sweetly at first as Kazunari cupped his face, moving his hands secretively and chuckling when, with a simple twist of his nipples, Kazunari flung his head back and MOANED.

He was so sweaty now that Kazunari glaring just looked like a kitten that bad just been forced to bathe, Shintarō admittedly kissing the omega once on the cheek before taking a nipple in his mouth and suckling on it as he thrust, only switching to the other for a couple seconds before popping off with a wet smack.

Breath heaving with how close he was now, Shintarō felt the leg slip off his shoulder and was about to rearrange it when Kazunari spread his legs to either side of his body, showing every nook and cranny of his body to his beloved alpha, gaze warm as he looked up at him making Shintarō feel his knot swell up all at once, body thrusting downwards as he colored his insides entirely white, thrusting even as his knot grew so that it caught on the rim with every pass, Kazunari huffing louder and louder until it had grown to its full size and pressed inside him, straight to his prostrate jerking another orgasm out of him, this time in full view of Shintarō who even through the veil of his own orgasm eagerly watched Kazunari’s cock whip back and forth, spraying cum all the way up to his nipples although when it sagged it spread the white on his thighs, too.

Legs flopping down, obviously exhausted, Kazunari’s head lolled to the side and although he wished he could, too, nothing in the kitchen was really comfortable so Shintarō leaned back, picking up Kazunari like he was holding a toddler, even hiking him up slightly so he moaned when the knot rubbed against his still sensitive rim. 

Grabbing a shirt on the way out he placed it down on the couch before laying down on it, spooning really, until his knot went down. When it did he went to get up and make food, startling with a jump and a yelp when Kazunari suddenly rubbed his plump ass back against him. He knew Kazunari’s habits well, and although he had quite the libido this had never happened before, so he made a noise of confusion.

“Kazunari, I have to make food” He huffed when the omega didn’t immediately respond to his cues, huffing with some impatience in his voice. Kazunari seemed aware and apologetic, eyelashes across his eyes as he looked under them at him before speaking.

“Can’t you stay, Shin-chan?” He asked with the big eyes he knew his mate couldn’t resist. “I want to feel your weight on me, inside me.” He continued, watching as the alpha’s adam’s apple visibly shifted.

“I’m going to get a toy to fill you.” He eventually said, Kazunari not liking that option quite as much but allowing Shintarō to pull away, shrieking when suddenly the greenette grabbed his own tail and pushed it in to fill his hole. Shuddering, Kazunari looked over his shoulder only to find Shintarō already gone.

Trying to rummage quickly but not mess the nest up too much, Kazunari could be surprisingly fussy about how his collection was positioned, he managed to find something small, a butt plug that didn’t do too much stretching, exactly what he wanted.

Coming back to the room so fast his footsteps thundered, he was not prepared to see Kazunari on his chest and knees again, ass in clear view from the doorway and tail nearly popping out, fur out of place and absolutely coated with white.

Looking his mate directly in the eyes, Kazunari took his tail out, thick cum immediately falling onto the shirt below, although Shintarō only followed that with his eyes for a moment before turning back to his leaking hole, surely gaping still although it was hard to tell behind the quarter-sized lump of oozing cum.

Making it across the room in two long strides, Shintarō leaned down and grabbed an asscheek in one hand, fingers spread wide as he stretched the hole slightly in that direction, now truly watching the thick cum dribble down before grabbing it with a fingertip and leading it into his hole, stuffing it back in. The plug had stayed in his other hand and he smoothly maneuvered it in a single slide, Kazunari keening slightly as it widened at the base and stretched him just slightly. 

Taking the black tail in hand Shintarō suddenly ran a rough tongue along it, Kazunari shuddering at first although he calmed down and melted into the couch purring when the cleaning really began, Shintarō not even faltering to swallow the cum as he licked it up, rearranging the fur as well. Even after he was done he licked just for the bonding moment, even quickly cleaning the outside of Kazunari’s ears which made him smile up happily.

Finally done and finding Kazunari starting to doze, he picked him up bridal style, just watching contently for a moment before carrying him back to his nest, bundling him up amongst his things before returning to the kitchen to clean up and make a simple meal.

Even without a second pair of hands to help (it was probably better this way, actually) Shintarō was able to clean the mess quickly by making good use of his time and multitasking. Speaking of trying to get everything done as soon as possible, he just reheated some stir-fry in the pan with what he managed to find around, not wanting to be overambitious and then have to try several things before something turned out edible. 

Making sure the heat was off he plated everything in even-ish portions and made his way to the bedroom, finding Kazunari not quite asleep, more just staring into space. 

"Shin-chan, I can’t sleep” Kazunari said in a thick voice, turning slowly when he finally realized someone was even there. Shintarō had already offered the other plate to him before he had finished, but he just looked down and then back up, blank.

“Shin-chan, that’s not what I w-“

“Eat. Now.” Pushing the plate forward again Shintarō stared him down until Kazunari finally puffed out his cheeks but accepted, pushing a much too large portion into his mouth at once so he looked like a chipmunk, ears looking smaller, too, as they curved over his head.

Finishing at about the same time, they stacked their plated and then Kazunari immediately turned to him again.

“Shin-chan, wanna bathe together?” He asked happily, eyes seeming to sparkle, and although he sighed, Shintarō even picked him up again in order to carry him there, Kazunari giggling happily and rubbing up against his chest and then his neck, making Shintarō startle.

Setting the bath to fill itself with the push of a button, Shintarō grumbled about how he was going to have to clean that later as well, Kazunari snickering under his breath although he seemed to go overboard in washing Shintarō’s body to make up for it, even soaping up his own chest to wash his alpha mate’s back and legs, looking up at him during the latter as Shintarō watched, wide-eyed, the whole time. 

Although he didn’t give the same “service” Shintarō washed every nook and cranny with the soft sponge, even the indents of his thighs when Kazunari blushed and tried to wiggle away.

Finally rinsing the soap from Kazunari’s hair and ears carefully, Shintarō took him by the hand and led him over to the bathtub, slowly for his legs, getting in first and leaning back before slowly helping Kazunari get in front of him.

Genuinely soaking together like usual at first, Shintarō let his hands wander around after 15 or so minutes, making it to the insides of his thighs again and caressing until Kazunari moaned quietly. Easing the omega up to kneel, hands on the opposite side of the tub, Shintarō ran his fingers around the stretched rim, still stuffed with the plug and his cum, until Kazunari made a noise of absolute impatience, tail flicking into his face as well..

Grabbing the plug by the ring at the end, Shintarō wiggled it back and then forth, then out, then back and forth again in gentle intervals until he had gotten it out entirely, Kazunari’s mouth seeming to fall entirely open, not a single noise held back as a large rush of cum immediately fell out of him and into the water below, closely watched by Shintarō who was breathing entirely through his mouth.

Squeezing his asscheeks and switching between squishing them together and spreading them apart, Shintarō tried to get it all out without using his fingers but eventually Kazunari was so hard and ready it was obvious that wasn’t going to be an option. 

Doing like before and immediately sticking two fingers in to the back, wiggling against his prostrate, Shintarō jumped when Kazunari immediately made a pained whine, pulling out almost entirely.

“Are you okay? Is this a bad time?” Shintarō asked gently, low, as he rubbed his nose against the mating mark on Kazunari’s neck, then biting it gently and licking it comfortingly.

“Yea, this is what I need, just be gentle, ok?” Kazunari looked over his shoulder with a look still full of so much love that Shintarō couldn’t even help but feel his own eyes softening, nodding slowly before gently laying one last kiss on the back of his neck and gently moving the two fingers around at his very entrance where there were just a couple of sensitive nubs, but still enough for his cock to visibly harden beneath him. 

Sticking just one finger further in, still only dealing with the ribbing on the sides, Shintarō slowly and gently moved across them, taking his cock in the other hand and using both sensations until Kazunari shot his cum into the water below, the orgasm in no way earth shattering or even dazing, just a very gentle warmth that spread across his body as he fell back into Shintarō’s open arms. 

Humming gently, Shintarō pulled him closer and pushed some thick hair back behind his ear, kissing the side of his forehead when he found him right on the cusp of falling asleep. Grabbing him underneath the legs and behind his back he carried him back out of the tub, drying his body and hair before running out to grab warm, oversized fleece pajamas for both of them. Finally he tucked Kazunari back in his nest, curling up around him and surrounding the both of them with soft clothes, blankets and pillows until he fell asleep despite himself, their tails curled together underneath it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HELLO I AM FILTH™. NICE TO MEET YOU.
> 
> I kinda wonder if I set myself up for failure by making my first porn fic for this couple really grounded and slow, and then making my second the complete opposite, and just like all the other porn on this site LOL. Was this a bad idea to post?? WHO KNOWS!
> 
> Like Shio said I'm going to be doing all the porn stuff for this series but I don't really have any more ideas in general, so feel free to put some ideas/kinks in the comments! I don't know if Shio is taking requests, actually but rofl all I have are really short ideas from now on, so please also comment if you wanna help me peer pressure Shio into finishing the drabble with pregnant!Kazu and overprotective!Shin because I. AM. READY.
> 
> Love ya'll, you know what to do if you wanna see more!


	3. By Moon Light (Rated E)

Kazunari had noticed, since the beginning, that the famed basketball prodigy of Teikou, Midorima Shintarou, was an existence that lived outside the normal spectrum of everyday life. More than his unusually good physic and intellect – not to mention odd habits – he often found something peculiar about the imposingly tall man. It wasn’t so much of a physical trait, but a nagging sensation from his secondary senses that warned Kazunari to be wary of his teammate, despite his better judgment of getting along well. The misfortune of the story however, was the fact that Kazunari could be a stubborn fool who insisted to tango with fire.

Hopelessly, like a maiden in blind all-consuming love, he was drawn to the blazing emerald orbs alight with danger. On occasion, Shintarou’s eyes would glow to a striking intensity; at those times, he seemed like a predator that had set its sights on its prey. It was a look so feverish, it sent shivers down Kazunari’s spine, and an accursed curiosity that mysteriously drew him into the jaws of peril. Quite literally so, he would soon discover.

After their usual grueling basketball practice, Midorima had pressed him against his own locker in the thankfully empty club room, breathing in his air deeply. Gradually, as though time had been set to slow motion, he inched closer until their lips were touching. Midorima, his teammate, his partner, his friend, the same man Kazunari had a ridiculously shoujo-like crush on for months was kissing him. The kiss was slow, unhurried and easy, a mere brush of chapped lips moving tentatively against each other. Eventually, it lead in increments to Midorima’s tongue shoved down his throat, Kazunari trying his best not to gag. It soon became too much, his lungs screamed for air and his jaw ached – as did his neck from tilting his head up so long, the guy was just too tall.

He applied slight pressure against Midorima’s chest, hoping the green haired male would get the message, but instead, he only deepened the kiss. Growing slightly frantic, and dizzy from the lack of oxygen, Kazunari attempted to shove the man away, only to realize his efforts were in vain – it was like trying to push a boulder. However, Midorima, finally, pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips. Kazunari gasped for much needed air, disconnectedly thinking he was certainly a sight to see with his glazed eyes and open mouth. On the other hand, Midorima looked as composed as though he had simply taken a short stroll in the park. The only thing that gave him away were his eyes, ablaze with an eerie light.

“W-what … was … that …?” Kazunari panted between his breaths.

“I’m not a fool. I know what the look in your eyes mean when you stare at me.”

Gaping like a fish out of water, his voice wavered as a proper reply failed to materialize inside his cricket screeching empty head.

“But I … still. Just… That’s doesn’t make it okay to jump me!” He cried, admittedly, much like a petulant child.

Taking one step closer, Midorima pressed forward until their chests were flushed together, staring down at him with those vigilant emerald eyes that made his knees go weak.

“The feeling is mutual.”

“….Hah? Just what is mut-“

Midorima, the insufferable bastard, silenced him with a kiss. There was nothing casual or comfortable this round, his lips pressed insistently against his, tongue bullying past Kazunari’s reluctant lips, and exploring every corner of his mouth. He moved down to the slope of his shoulder, biting at the junction of his neck. A moan escaped his lips unbidden, a sound that seemed to shock both of them. Kazunari swiftly clasped a hand to his mouth, thoughts running wild. But Midorima wouldn’t have any of it and resumed his attack, their lips making a cacophony of wet sounds in the empty room. Then, he growled. Though, Kazunari reasoned with himself, he was making some embarrassing noises himself. But then, the claws came.

“Wha- wait! Time out! Are … are those claws?”

Instead of something more logical like fingernails, Midorima’s right hand sported five distinct yellow claws. And if he peered over to his other hand, the same claws had ripped through the taping on his left fingers.

“Tsk.”

Looking closely, he spotted the beginnings of sharp fangs where blunt teeth should have been.

A monster, was his first thought, but it didn’t scare him. Somehow, he had always known. More than fear, curiosity drove him forward.

“What are you? A vampire?”

“No, you idiot.”

“Ah! A werewolf then?”

“We’re called lycanthropes,” he said, in a long-suffering kind of way.

“Right. Werewolves.” Kazunari concluded with a triumphant smirk.

 He could tell the taller man was resisting every urge to roll his eyes.

“This place won’t do.”

“Eh?”

 

In what, Kazunari considered, the blink of an eye, he found himself, shirtless and sprawled out on Midorima’s bed akin to some kind of delectable dish with the said man looming over him like a predator that had cornered its prey, most probably an accurate description. Things had escalated too fast for his liking but they were kissing again, Kazunari easily submitting himself to Midorima’s advances. His dick was digging into his thigh, and Kazunari swore, it was only half hard yet it looked as though his trousers were bursting at the seams. To test his hypothesis, he groped him. Midorima growled again, jerking into his touch.

“Don’t.”

As the famous saying went, curiosity killed the cat.

Ignoring Midorima’s warning, he thoughtlessly went ahead with his next terrible idea. The instant Kazunari unzipped his pants, his bulge nearly exploded out from the zipper, huge and humid. The fabric molded around his crotch sported a wet blotch at the tip, a dark spot that was slowly spreading.

“Is it … always this big? … Or you’re just in an odd partially shifted form?”

“You’re just small.”

“Wow Shin-chan. I’m actually insulted. That’s soo not a sexy reply. Shouldn’t you try better to like, woo me properly?”

“You hardly need it at this stage.”

Midorima moved, dragging his cock against his bare stomach, leaving a slimy wet trail on Kazunari’s flushed skin. He pressed his nose against his neck, lapping at his pulse and drooling all over his shoulder. He could feel the slightest graze of his fangs, which only served to turn him on more. In the next moment, his pants were ripped off and Midorima’s lips had travelled down to his chest. He licked a nipple, abnormally long tongue almost curling around the erect bud, causing Kazunari to cry out in pleasure.

“Ah! … Ugh, this better not be a standard. And you’re buying me a new pair of pants,” he complained, slightly breathless.

Paying little to no heed to him, Midorima dragged his tongue lower. He swiped his tongue once along the length of his dick but quickly moved to his balls, and eventually reached his – most likely – intended destination. Kazunari’s mind spun as a weird sensation traveled throughout his body. In his seventeen years of living on this planet, he had stayed a virgin. Mostly, he was too much of a basketball idiot to bother himself with dating girls and taking them out to girly cafes and what not. And, probably, he was more interested in the hard muscles of another guy, though it was something he never quite came to terms with, until now.

Long, slow strokes dragged down the cleft of his ass, barely catching on his rim. The slight pressure continued until Kazunari was a writhing, whimpering mess. He gasped as a slick appendage dived into his hole. Surprisingly, he felt himself opening up to the intrusion, body arching up, grinding against Midorima’s face. His claws left ten precise pinpricks on his tender skin from where he spread his cheeks. Kazunari couldn’t suppress a whine, hole somehow loose enough that he felt his muscles part, winking open.

“Hah… no way. Just what. Is it the saliva?”

It was entirely illogical, the current speed of their activities and the way he easily took his tongue in despite being a virgin, there had to be something in Midorima’s wolf saliva, he surmised.

Midorima fucked him with his tongue, in a manner that could only be described as enthusiastic, drooling and spitting inside until his hole was dripping and squelching obscenely. The long, heavy roll of his tongue prodded at Kazunari’s pucker, shoving inside and pushing deeper, parting his inner walls. Between his wide spread legs, Midorima’s mouth was wide open, Kazunari almost sitting in his mouth, his tongue buried deep, coiling around his soft folds.

“You’re tongue, ahn! So deep!”

He felt a wet pressure deep inside, insistent and frantic, and Midorima kept pressing on that spot. Squirming and moaning involuntarily, Kazunari eventually sprayed across his stomach, coming untouched, hole convulsing around Midorima’s tongue. He laid boneless, legs thrown over his shoulders, hole gaping as Midorima continued eating him out until his hole was drenched in saliva.

Finally, after a long while, Midorima pulled back, tongue dragging its way out. Kazunari could only whimper at the loss, his muscles spasmed, unable to close his hole, it yawned opened like a second mouth, rim puffy and swollen.

“That was … amazing.” His speech was slightly slurred, still dazed from his high.

“Not yet.”

When Kazunari looked between his legs, he found, not the man Midorima as he knew to that point, but a large werewolf, with lightly coloured fur, fluffy ears and a long muzzle. His eyes though, were the most vivid verdant he had ever seen.

“Wha? When did you?”

Without warning, Midorima dove down, wet nose kissing his flushed lips before pushing inside. Probably, Kazunari had let out a high pitched squeal, but he could be forgiven considering the fact that his werewolf boyfriend – they should be dating, considering how far they’ve gone – just shoved his muzzle inside his asshole. As circumstances went, Kazunari was apparently slack and open, hole easily yielding to the pressure. It ached, every nerve was alight from the pinprick sensation of his soft-furred muzzle pushing inside him, spreading him open and forcing his walls apart beyond normal capacity. He felt Midorima’s jaw shift, opening, allowing his tongue to slither deeper than before as he drooled straight inside him. Every little twitch and movement translated to a burning throb as he continued to lewdly lick the insides of Kazunari’s hole, wet slopping sounds clearly audible. With another slight push, his nose jammed into his prostrate, causing him to whimper and come again, splattering watery semen onto his stomach.

“Ah!…. Hah … No more. Pull out! Ah!”

Seemingly satisfied after having thoroughly wreaked Kazunari’s ass, Midorima pulled back, tongue slurping out. Kazunari whimpered, feeling his swollen hole distend, locked tight around his muzzle, and whined at the feeling of emptiness as it popped out with a wet squish.

Midorima, without a hint of hesitation, or even the courtesy to ask, simply rubbed his massive cock against his gaping, ravaged hole and pushed in with a drawn out squelch. He stuffed his ridiculously long rod into Kazunari in a single shove, his hole almost welcoming the huge intrusion with how easily he took him in. Kazunari’s insides ached in a pleasurable way, as though he was melting from the inside with how hot Midorima’s cock was. Midorima’s cock sunk into the root, sheath kissing the swollen mold of his rim, his knot popped out in a wet gush, sliding inside just as easily. He ground against Kazunari’s loose hole, and began plunging his cock in and out, drool overflowing and splattering out.

Every thrust inwards ended with his cockhead deeper and deeper until he eventually shoved against something, but with the next solid plunge, he bullied his way into Kazunari’s guts, spurting thick pre-cum directly inside. His cock audibly slurped with each thrust as saliva and sperm oozed out around his flushed rim, more and more slopping down with each withdraw. Midorima drove his cock into him harshly, his hot length burning his inner walls. The bulge of his knot rammed against his stretched rim, grounding against his bloated flesh and forcing him open even wider. He tugged his cock out, Kazunari’s rim bulged outward, before his knot emerged with a wet squelch, his entire shaft coated in thick, goopy sperm. Midorima started fucking him harder and harder, each thrust punctuated by the double beat of his knot slamming in and pulling out.

Kazunari whined, the stretch turning into a throbbing ache, his lower half felt numb. His stomach was beginning to swell as Midorima continued to spray sloppy pre into him. He couldn’t tell how long Midorima pounded into him but eventually he slammed deep one last time, knot locked tight inside his abused hole, widening his hole to a painful extent. His cock throbbed, thumping against his ravaged walls before he erupted in a hot gush, flooding his insides with thick wolf sperm. Kazunari felt bloated as the sperm packed tightly inside his guts, his entire body thrummed. He was exhausted.

Somehow, Midorima managed to maneuver them into a more comfortable position, with Kazunari on his side, nursing his aching stomach, and Midorima – body having returned to its human form – spooning him from the back. They were still connected, his knot still in place as his cock continued spurting gush after gush of sticky semen every few minutes.

“Ugh, how long will this take?” Kazunari moaned pitifully.

“Hm … an hour. Or two.” His reply was noncommittal as he rubbed his nose against the back of Kazunari’s neck in a content manner.

“Fuck, my stomach hurts. Next time, pull out before your knot gets stuck.”

The green haired male simply made a snuffling sound, already half asleep.

Kazunari huffed, something bright catching the corner of his eye. Outside, in the dark oasis of the night sky, a full moon stared down on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally wrote this in 2-3 hours, unbeta-ed because I couldn't be bothered. I just want to die lol  
> Proper salutations, Shio here (yes, the same Shio who said they wouldn't write porn ahahaha JOKE'S ON ME) Can't believe I wrote this, so much porn, what happened to my plot? Since I'm technically still recovering from my fever I probably lost my bonkers whoops. Now let me drown in my shameful sins.


End file.
